Lobomon
|-|Lobomon/Wolfmon= Lobomon is a Digimon that possesses power over Light which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. The lavender parts all over its body are Saint Amethyst, in which holy light is contained. Due to the holy light, the amethyst retains its extraordinary hardness as long as it keeps its righteous spirit, but the second a negative spirit arises in the possessor, it becomes brittle. It is the possessor of a chivalrous spirit that puts its life on the line for the things it believes in, and hates injustice. Because Wolfmon is taciturn and doesn't really like to concern itself with others, it often has the impression of being cold and unfeeling, but it is actually a kind-hearted warrior. |-|Strabimon= A Digimon that was transformed into a half-beast, half-man form when Wolfmon's power was halved. Because it has not lost its "Combat Instinct", unlike the similar half-beast, half-man Flamon, it has a ferocious side. For that reason, although it has the appearance of a Child Digimon, it will sometimes rampage enough to be out of control even for the typical Adult. As with Flamon, although its power was decreased, it seems that Adult-class Digimon aren't a match for it. |-|KendoGarurumon/Garmmon= A Digimon that possesses power over Light which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. It is capable of moving at extremely high speed, perhaps because it was discovered on an optical communication Net, so it slips through the bullets to get close to the enemy, and then its sharply-pointed claws and fangs tear through those it considers evil without wasting breath on discussion. As the possessor of a righteous heart becoming the name of Garmr, who fights with the war god Týr at Ragnarok in Norse mythology, its feelings of hatred for evil are stronger than that of others. Although it will never obey those whose hearts are even slightly evil, once it has sworn its allegiance to someone it will never betray them. |-|BeoWolfmon= A Digimon that possesses power over Light that has transcended legend by inheriting all the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors and acquiring unknown abilities. It is a strong-armed warrior that possesses both the wildness of a beast and the intelligence of a human, and can easily swing down its double-bladed greatsword "Trinität" with one hand. In battle, it coolly sizes up the situation and fights without getting heated up, but it believes in the way of the warrior, of fighting for its comrades and challenging strong opponents. It has the "Roland 2"1 missile pod on its left hand for use in long-range combat, and specializes in both long-range and short-range combat. |-|MagnaGaurumon= A Transcendent-species Digimon that possesses power over Light which is said to have surpassed even the might of the legendary Ten Warriors. It specializes in moving at light speed, and when its aviation unit is equipped it is able to fly at subluminal speeds. Also, its chest armor, its long-range firing "Sniper Phantom" on its right arm, and its mid-range firing "Strike Phantom" on its left arm are capable of being detached, although this decreases a portion of its firepower. By spinning at high altitudes, the "Laser Sights" on its chest are capable of locking onto all anti-air and anti-ground targets, so as soon as it spins at an extremely high altitude and confirms its targets, it commences a full-scale attack. It seems that it's already too late to escape from Magna Garurumon. |-|Kouji= Koji Minamoto (源 輝二, Minamoto Kouji) is one of the DigiDestined of Digimon Frontier. As the inheritor of AncientGarurumon's powers, he is the Legendary Warrior of Light. He serves as a foil to Takuya Kanbara, being level-headed, stubborn, and anti-social, but he means well underneath all of his snide remarks. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least 3-C | 1-C Name: Kouji Minamoto/Koji Minamoto | Storabimon/Strabimon aka "Wolf Kid" | Wolfmon/Lobomon aka "Human Warrior of Light" | Garmmon/KendoGarurumon aka "Beast Warrior of Light" | Beowolfmon aka "Fused Warrior of Light" | MagnaGarurumon aka "Transcendental Hero of Blue Steel" Origin: Digimon Frontier Gender: Male Age: Unknown as Lobomon | 11 as Kouji Classification: Human-Digimon Hybrid, DigiDestined, Legendary Warrior of Light Powers and Abilities: Strabimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Digimon Physiology. |-|Lobomon=All previous abilities amplified, Statistics Amplification (Can raise his speed), Resistance to Existence Erasure. |-|Garmmon=All previous abilities amplified, Air Manipulation. |-|BeoWolfmon=All previous abilities, Sealing, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Energy Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Power Nullification. |-|MagnaGarurumon=All previous abilities, Flight, Existence Erasure, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Can steal vitality and abilities, BFR, Spatial Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Water Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Teleportation. Attack Potency: At least Island level (Equal to Flamon. Stated to be stronger than most Champion level Digimon) | At least Island level (Human-Hybrid level Digimon are far superior to Champion-level Digimon in terms of overall power. Should scale to Agunimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level' (Beast-Hybrid level Digimon are superior to Ultimate-level Digimon such as Digitamamon) | At least Galaxy level (Inherited all the might of AncientGarurumon) | Complex Multiverse level (Far superior to BeoWulfmon, managed to damage Cherubimon, one of the Three Great Angels. Can match the Royal Knights) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction and combat speed (Equal to Champion Digimon such as Dobermon) | FTL (Comparable to Agunimon) | At least FTL (Even faster than before, can outrace signals on optical transmission channels) | FTL | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can slow down Locomon and wrestled with BurningGreymon) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic Class | Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Island level (Human-Hybrid level Digimon are more or less compared to Champion-level Digimon in terms of overall power) | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Galaxy level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High. He has continued fighting after taking extensive damage from other members of the Legendary Warriors and continued to fight while under bombardment from Cherubimon Range: Extended melee range normally, several dozen meters with projectiles | Planetary for BeoWolfmon and MagnaGarurumon Standard Equipment: D-Tector | Licht Schwert Light Sabers | The Claymore Wing Blades on his back | The double-bladed Greatsword Beo Saber, Roland 2 Missile Launcher | The Long-Range Missile Launcher Sniper Phantom and the Mid-Range Missile Launcher Strike Phantom, Charge Phantom Chest Armor, An aviation unit Intelligence: Kouji is arguably the most level-headed member of the DigiDestined, being cold, tactical, and taciturn most of the time. He sizes up his opponent and formulating a plan before attacking, seeking to ends his foe as quickly and efficiently as possible. This makes him an especially able combatant in his Digimon forms, quickly mastering all of his transformations, particularly the troublesome Beast form, which every other one of his friends had trouble controlling at first. In his Digimon forms he is an expert swordsman and marksman, quickly dispatching most foes with swift swordplay and powerful laser bursts. Weaknesses: His power and durability sharply drop should his resolve to fight his foes weakens at all, requiring him to remain determined at all costs, He has limited ammo as BeoWolfmon and MagnaGarurumon, Has to detach the Charge Phantom to use Starburst Hunter Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Strabimon *'Licht Nagel:' Slices up its enemies with claws on both arms that radiate with light. *'Licht Bein:' Hits its enemies swiftly like a ray of light. Lobomon *'Licht Sieger (Light Victor):' Cleaves his opponents to pieces with his Licht Schwerts. *'Zwei Sieger (Two Victors):' Combines both Light Schwerts to combine their power before cleaving the opponent to pieces. *'Howling Laser:' Charges the energy blaster on his wrist before releasing a powerful burst of light. *'Strahl:' Release optical lasers from both eyes. KendoGarurumon *'Solar Laser:' Gathers solar energy through his mouth before firing it as a powerful laser. *'Speed Star:' Charges his opponent at extremely high speeds and cuts them to pieces with his Claymore Wings. Beowulfmon *'Frozen Hunter:' Cleaves his opponent with an overhead slash while moving at subluminal speeds, freezing them with AncientGarurumon's power of Absolute Zero. *'Licht Angriff:' Purifies the target with a heavy bombardment of light-infused missiles and powerful lasers from the Roland 2. *'Beo Saber:' Uses the Beo Saber to attack his opponent. *'Absolute Zero:' Completely stops electron movement in the entire body of the enemy with super-cold air and a ray of light. *'Sharpness Claymore:' Slashes into its enemy with its swords *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. MagnaGarurumon *'Magna Missiles:' Consecutive missiles are launched at the opponent. *'Magna Rocket:' Fires Rockets from his Strike Phantom. *'Feral Fire:' Locks-on to his target(s) before unleashing all of his armaments simultaneously in a devastating burst of firepower, obliterating his foes with lasers, missiles, and grenades before pulverizing them with a high-speed dash. *'Starlight Hunter:' Accelerates to superluminal speeds before annihilating the target with powerful bands of light that erase anything they hit. Notable Inherited Skills *'Eroberung (Conquest):' Swings his sword in an arc-shaped like the crescent moon before rushing at his opponent, slicing them and absorbing their power as his own. **'Eroberung Sturm (Conquest Storm):' MagnaGarurumon sweeps through an area while slicing everything in range with Blut Evolution, having the same effects as Eroberung. *'Gedächtnisstörung (Memory Disturbance):' Grapples the opponent and reads their memories. *'Ghost Move:' Instantly teleports next to his opponent to catch them off guard. *'Master of Darkness:' MagnaGarurumon freely manipulates his opponent's mind, allowing him to control them as he pleases. *'Zone Deleter' Banishes the target and the space around them to another dimension, never to return. *'Field Destroyer/Electron Cannon:' Fires a high-speed positron laser from its cannon *'Generous Mirror:' He reflects back an attack from a mirror on its arm. *'Offset Reflector:' He catches an attack in the mirror in one arm then shoots it back a second later out of the other mirror on his other arm. *'Jealousy Rain:' He creates an acidic cloud that dissolves the enemy. Key: Strabimon | Lobomon | KendoGarurumon | BeoWolfmon | MagnaGarurumon Note: Most of MagnaGarurumon's abilities are inherited from the 10 spirits he gained to become MagnaGarurumon. These are the abilities of Junpei Shibayama, Ranamon, Kouichi Kimura, Mercuremon and their evolutions. Gallery File:AncientGarurumon_b.jpg|AncientGarurumon lives on in Koji, who wields the Spirits of Light he created. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Wolves Category:Chosen Children Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Adventurers Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Water Users Category:Acid Users Category:Metal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Warrior Ten Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Void Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users Category:Dual Wielders